jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Killjoys
What is the Tower of Killjoys? The Tower of Killjoys, or ToK for short, is a Hard half ascending, half descending tower in Ring 1. It is one of the three tower-crossing towers. This tower should be completed after Tower of Madness, Tower of Hands Sweating or even Tower of Peace. This tower used to be absolute HECC for new players, particularly on Floors 4 and 5, and many considered this tower Difficult. The difficulty was briefly changed to Difficult, but it then randomly changed back to Hard. Finally, after many months of frustrated noobs dying on this tower and the community begging for one, it got a serious nerf to get to a low Hard difficulty that was slightly easier than Tower Of Hecc. Tower of Killjoys tower crosses to Not Even A Tower in Floor 2. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower *'Layer 1 (Light Pink Floor)': Start by climbing up the ladder to the corner, do a two stud wraparound and continue to the spinning platforms, then when you come to the two-sided pushing platform, push it like you normally would then push it back, but stay on the side you are on currently, then climb the ladder on onto the big spinner. Then climb up to the second floor. *'Layer 2 (Tower Crossing Floor)': You will encounter a 1 stud path with 2 spinning turrets, Make your way trough the path and try to avoid getting hit by the turrets by jumping. Once you've done that jump on to the truss, and you will encounter 2 paths. Path 1: You will encounter some 4x4 platforms, but beware! These platforms fall, do not spend too much time on them, after that, you'll go on to an outside section '''which consists of many wraparounds, and then you'll go inside of the tower again. '''Path 2: You should go to this path if you're bad at wraparounds or if you're a speedrunner. You'll see a ladder blocked by a roof, similar to Tower of Screen Punching. Try to grab to the side of the ladder, then you'll encounter some 1x1x1 stud jumps, which some will be semi-transparent. Then you'll encounter 2 wraparounds, and after making the second one, walk towards the tiny "x", then a button will activate, which will lead you to some 1x2 platforms. It will lead you towards a nerfed wraparound, then jump & climb the pyramid, then do a wraparound to reach the pushing platform, and destroy the wall, then you will go to another outside section, which consists of a 1 stud path with a turret'shooting at you, go to the end of the path and press the yellow button, then walk forward to the sign that says "'Keep moving ahead..." '''and you'll encounter the '''tower crossing section. At the tower crossing section, '''you will encounter NEAT, Press the blue button, which will give you 20 seconds to reach the second '''outside section, and carefully jump on to NEAT's winpad, and you've reached Layer 3. Continuing the Tower *'Layer 3 (Short Floor)': You are met with a stack of wraparounds, carefully climb up the stack until you reach the tightrope. Carefully walk across the two tightropes until you reach the push box challenge. Once you have reached the push box challenge, press the teal-colored button to generate a new push box. Guide your push box through the push box destroyers, and once you have reached the end, set your push box onto the teal push box button. Now you are free to do the wraparounds up to the next walkway. On the walkway you must do two (or three) one stud wraparounds to get the yellow key. When the yellow key is obtained, do the wraparounds again and press the key door with your character's body. Do some final wraparounds, and you are free to explore Layer 4. *'Layer 4 (Lockpick Floor)': You must lockpick a door by obtaining 20 keys. First, go get the key in front of you. Then, jump towards the "X" which is left of you collecting the keys. Next, push the X to get to the outside section and walk back a bit, and don't fall down! Go left towards the semi-transparent area, which has 2 keys. Do a wraparound to get the keys. Then go back towards the 2 stud wide flashing path and do a wraparound to get the key. Move to the transparent side of the tower and do a (skippable) nerfed wraparound to get the key. Then, go back to the tower and do a 1 stud stickout wrap. You must press a button to climb the ladder to the upper level. There's a brick with a key on it in the second outside section that is completely transparent and has a black edge, but you can stand on it. Go back to the door and do the complicated maze to get up to the top. Do a 4 stud wraparound 'to get to floor 5! *'Layer 5 (Outside Floor): This is it, this is the layer where you cross to the second steeple, the descension steeple. At the start of the floor walk across the long, one stud pathway. Once you reach the end of the pathway, jump and then climb up the ladder. After the ladder carefully climbs up the one stud staircase to the top. Once you climb the staircase either do a wraparound up to the next pathway or jump inside the transparent bricks and go up that way. Now, this is the push box section, press the button and create a push box. Now, carefully time your box pushing through the first two pushing platforms. At the final pushing platform carefully center your box in between the two button deactivators. If you hit the button good job! Now climb up onto your newly activated platform and touch the balloon spawner. Carefully fly up between the balloon destroyers and try to use the sideways elevator to your advantage. If you made it past the balloon destroyers fly onto the wide platform below you and press space to dismount your balloon. Once you do that walk across the pathway and repeatedly climb up each pillar on the kill brick section as fast as you can and press the blue button. Once you press the blue button climb up each ladder in a repeated manner until you reach the long, slanted ladder. Climb up the slanted ladder and jump down. Continuously do the wraparounds until you reach the last slanted ladder. Jump all the way down to the next section of wraparounds below you. (As a reference point they would be to the right of you if you are looking at CoLS). At last, do the final one stud wraparounds and drop down to Layer 6. *'Layer 6 (Dropper Floor)': Do a headhitter, and walk through the 0.5 studs at the wall (If you don't want to fall, hug the wall) and onto a speed part, once you've done it carefully walk around the frame of the second steeple and drop down, Then I recommend you use < and > before walking through the 0.5 stud path, it will reset your camera position, and go onto the last section of this layer, You'll also encounter at the end of this section, a poison cylinder, I recommend you don't release space until you pass it, then, jump to the platform at the end of the cylinder, and hop over the killbrick wall to layer 7. *'Layer 7 (Split Path Floor)': To start things off, you have a speed section, it's really easy to do so don't even worry, If you fall, you can climb a ladder and try again, then, do some wraparounds, some jumps, and you'll encounter 2 paths, ignore the right path, just go forward, and you'll see a section with 3 buttons, the first one, just a 1 stud stickout, second one, literally a jump. That's it, and third one, a small tightrope, once you cleared them, go back and enter the right path, which is a 2 stud wraparound, followed by some headhitters, then a jump that can be a little tricky to pull off, and a wraparound blocked by a roof, then a path that goes down to layer 9. Yes, if you look closely, you can see that it drops down 2 floors. Finishing the Tower *'Layer 9A (Seperated Floor)': First, a wrapround, then. There are 2 paths you can go to, choose the one that has 2 killbrick wraps, because it leads to a button to unlock the other path, then, go back, and do 2 tightropes, followed by another wrapround, which leads to part 2 of floor 9. *'Layer 9B': A simple pushbox course, yes, that's all, that gap over there can't do anything, your box can't fall through there, after that, just drop down through the hole on the floor to layer 10A. *'Layer 10A (Climbup Floor)': Yet another easy part, just jump on the spinner and avoid the killbrick, then drop down to 10B. However, you don't need to jump on to avoid the killbricks, you can just wait and drop. *'Layer 10B': Yep, another easy one, jump on the floor trough a maze and go to Layer 10C! *'Layer 10C-9C': Look up! Look at all of that space, to start things off, climb the truss and then jump on the side and above of it, then walk trough the path until you reach the ladder, climb it and jump trough the platforms and then jump on the trusses. After that, you'll be met with some wraprounds, pretty easy, and lastly, jump on the platforms, through the killbrick and jump on the truss. You're now at the end of ToK. *'Layer 8 (Final Floor)': Be careful! if you look down, you'll see floor 9, be careful not to fall there! Don't worry, this part is pretty simple. Jump on the platforms and on the ladders (which should not cause you trouble), then you'll see a hole you can't fit through, to do this part, use shift lock or first person, then look sideways, you'll be able to pass trough the gap pretty easily, then a couple of 1 stud platforms followed by a path with a wraparound, after that, jump your way to the win pad! Music *Floors 1-2: Banjo-Tooie - Isle o' Hags *Floors 3-4: The Binding of Isacc: Antibirth - Outside the Fold (Cellar) *Floor 5: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Galeem *Floors 6-7: Starbound - Forest Battle Theme 1 (Previously Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Galeem) *Floors 8-10: The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Ascension (Chest Battle Theme) (Previously Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Trivia *ToK floor 5 outside is heavily based off of the same place from Tower of Inception but heavily nerfed. *This tower uses the same frame shape as Tower of Inception and a bit similar frame shape as Tower of Oblivion. Continuing from this point After beating ToK, where you should go depends on when you beat the tower. If this is your 4th tower, you should go to Tower of Hecc or Tower of Overcoming Hatred. If this is your 5th tower, go to Tower of Keyboard Yeeting. If this is your 6th tower, you should go to Tower of Stress, Tower of Cold Hands, or Tower of Screen Punching.